School Girl Crush
by Biamond Authority
Summary: The detectives of the 16th Prescient have their hands full during the spring semester at Fort Hamilton High. Both male and female students have been attacked and none of them really know who the others are, other than the fact they all go to the same school. Who is attacking these students... and why?
1. Chapter 1

Kyle Mason was walkimg home from the first band practice of the year. He heard from the rumor mills that another kids from his school was attacked. Sarah McGrath, she was a cheerleader. The thing is she was attacked not far from the campus.

A lot of parents were a little worried when the first student, Kimberly Niiles,was attacked, she was sodomized ... or at leastaccording to her sister Bethany.

As Kyle rounded the corner to his street, he was struck by an unknown assailant. Snow cushened what could have been a nasty fall. Sadly Kyle didn't get up...

* * *

"Detective Rollins," the ER Doctor called out,"He got here in time. But it's going to be a while before he regains consciencousness. His core temperature was at a dangerous temperature, if he wasn't found when he was..."

" Tell me something that I can tell his parents," Detective Rollins stated.

" He won't lose any limbs, and we'll have to keep him here over night."

" Thanks."

Detective Rollins walked over to Detective Tutuola.

" What now?"

"We tell inform the parents and get Liv up to speed."

* * *

Kyle marks the 5th student from Fort Hamilton to be attacked KimberlyNiles,17,an Honor student; Kevin Baker, 16,theater kid; Sienna Magoro,17,an albino child of immigrants;Sarah McGrath,14, Girls basketball;Kyle Mason,15, 5th chair trumpet.

These kids were picked, but to the detectives it was random. They had no connections to each other other than they all go to the same school and see each other in passing.

If only they knew how they were connected...

* * *

A figure was following Kyle from the bus stop where he got off at. The streets lights are now flickering. They hide in the shadows, slowing stalking their prey.

They raised a bat and swung on Kyle. Little did they know there was a Good Samaritan.

"Hey!"

They dropped the bat and ran in the opposite direction.

" Hey, get back here...!Oh God."

The Good Samaritan pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

" **Nine-one-one what is the state of your emergency?"**

"My name is Phillip Dawson.A kid was just attacked."

" **Sir what is your location."**

A few minutes later EMS came and picked up the unconscious teen.

" A can you describe the assailant," an officer asks.

" Um...maybe 5'6"? They were wearing coat and a hat, I couldn't see their face, but they did drop a bat before they took off."

* * *

" CSU couldn't get any prints off the bat, it was wiped clean,"Carisi said.

" It's like 40 degrees outside, they could have been wearing gloves,"Fin countered.

" Still," Olivia said," None of this makes sense. I mean normally it's one group, with specific traits in common, but none of these kids are alike."

" You're telling me,Sienna's folks got her on lockdown. Sienna told me they left Nigeria to protect herand her younger siblings." Fin stated.

"From what," Amanda asked.

" Albinos are considered outcasts, and are treated worst than dirt in Africa. TheMagoro's had an older son like Sienna, he was died from an infection where they amputated his arm."

" Why just his arm," Carisi inquired.

"Albinos are also said to 'magic powers' and their body parts catch a nice price on the black market."

"We still have no leads, and are only witness didn't get a look of the suspect's face," Liv said.

The million dollar question is : Who is attackingthese kids?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at the school, one Penelope Ramerizwas walking to class when she heard what happened to Kyle. When she got to English, his best friend, Eoghan Douglas **( pronounce like Owen)** was  
a little upset.

"Hey, you okay," she asked.

" Huh.. oh.. yeah. It's just all those students,"he said.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in

" All right settle down and turn to Chapter 21. Today we will be discussing..."

Eoghan tunes his history teacher out. First his neighbor Kimberly now Kyle. He didn't really know the others other than Sienna, since they were paired up of a English discussionlast the past few weeks cops have been passing

through, asking students questions. The only suspect they had was the gym teacher, Mr. Ryans, but he checked out at the time of the third attacked, because he was out due to his kid having the flu.

"Eoghan, name a key figure during the shift of power in post Tsar Russia."

"...Rasputin...?"

" Pay attention . Now when Stalin..."

* * *

Detectives Rollins and Carisi both went to the high school to question the band students about the day before. The Mid January wind, chilling Rollins.

" Oh sweet Jesus, I'm starting to regret leaving Georgia." Amand said.

" Isn't just as cold?"

" Yes, but at least we get a few warm days."

They made their way to the front office when they were stopped by a dark haired student.

" Eoghan... right," Carisi said.

" Yeah.. anything new," he asked.

" No, I'm sorry," Amanda answered.

" It's just, Kim's my nieghbor and her folks are going out of their heads. And now Kyle?"

"You know Kyle," Amanda asked

"Yeah. We've been best friends since the third grade."

"Do you know any of the other students that were attacked?"

"... Not really. I mean Sienna isin my English class, but other than that, no."

" Do you and Sienna talk?"

" No, we were paired up for a 10 minute discussion, but after that we didn't really speak to each just sit next to each other."

" Do you know anyone with all five of them in common," Rollins asked

"Other than the teachers and staff no."

" Okay, well thank you anyway, this may help us."

* * *

Carisi bummed into a girl on the way of the mumbled a quick apology before heading off somewhere in the building.

" Is Principal Zhang in,"Rollins asked.

" Yes, follow me,"the secretary says.

" Mr. Zhang, the detectives are here."

The principal looked up from their computer.

" How can I help you this time detectives,"he said.

" I'm assuming you heard about Kyle Mason."

" Yes... I'm still not understanding why though."

" What do you mean," Carisi asked.

"These attacks... they don't make sense. Parents want a protection detail in and around the school, not to mention the student that were attacked, they barely caused any trouble."

" Well we were hoping to see their schedules, see who their teachers are."

" Not with out a warrant. We have all faculty and staff fingerprinted."

" I thought only childcare facilities and nursing homes did that," Amanda said.

" It just been implemented. We have cameras all over the schools, except in the locker rooms, classes,and restrooms. There's not much I can do, and I rather not cancel after school activities. I rather these kids do something other than cause trouble."

size="1" noshade=""

Detective Tutuola and LietenantBenson paid a visit to the McGrath residence in Queens. Sarah was at school and they wanted to know if anything changed about her.

" She was upset that her friend, Shalia, didn't make the semifinals for an art contest between the high schools, but that was it," Mrs. McGrath said.

"Was there anyone on the team that was giving her a hard time,"Fin asked.

" No, but she was talking about some boy at her school she liked."

" Does this big have a name," Liv pushed.

" No... not that I remember. I think it started with an O, maybe a D. I'm not sure."

" If Sarah feels up to it it remembers anything,bring her up to the precinct or have her call."

Fin gave the mother his card. And they left the house.

" Where to know," Fin asked.

" Mercy. Kyle's up."

* * *

Kyle Mason's mother was already in the room when they arrived.

" I was at the end of my shift here, when I was told Kyle was here," she told the detectives.

" You work here," Fin asked.

" Yes, I work in the pediatric wing."

" Well, Ms. Mason, I'm Lietenant Benson and this is Sergant Tutuola. We're here to ask you son some questions. Does his father now he's here?"

" Yes, but he's at work, he works at a music shop in Manhanttan." She said on the brink of tears

"Mamá, please calm. I'm fine."

"Hey Kyle how feeling," Fin asked

" A little cold, and my head hurts, but I'm fine."

" Well, can you tell us anything. Do you remember anything from the day you were attacked."

" I just got of band practice, Mr. Fermin asked a few of us to sign up for the away pep band and auditions for a small clinic was coming. I got on the bus. When I got off, I bumped into someone on the street, but I did apologize. I was almost  
home when

I got hit with something. I heard someone yelling,' _Get back here!'_ But after that nothing.."

Livlooked up from her phone and asked,"Do you know an Eoghan Douglas or Kimberly Niiles?"

" Yeah me and Eoghan are best friends."

"And Kimberly," Fin inquires.

" Not really. I know she lives near Eoghan. And we only had one class together American Literature last school year."

" Alright we'll let you rest. ."

"Who would do this to my little boy."

Fin was about to speak when a nurse came by and said, "Wanda, they need you back in Peds."

Mrs. Mason takes a deep breathe and walks away. She really wanted to stay with her son, but duty calls.

* * *

 _At St. Catherine's, a boy, 16 year old TomásRamirezwas rushed in at 2:12 PM. Hewas picked up from Fort Hamillton, someone laced hiswater bottle with bleach._

 _But how... and why?_


	3. Chapter 3

LTomás walked into the school looking for his boyfriend Eoghan. He assumed he was in the Library like always, but he wasn't today. Tomás walked around the school, and manage to find his twin, Penelope.

"Hey, have you seen Eoghan,"he asked.

"Nurse's office,"Penelope said.

He thanked her and went off to the front office. On the way in, he bumped into another student, a dark haired girl.

"Sorry about that,"he said.

"No, no.I'm at fault,"she said and walked off.

'What an odd girl,' he thought.

Tomás walked into the nurse's office to see Eoghan there.

"Would you believe a book fell on me,"Eoghan half joked.

"As often as you're in there, yes."

"Yes, laugh at the injured. Are we still on for tonight,"Eoghan asked.

"Of ...which movie are we watching again?"

Nurse Locke came in. "Okay, Mr. Douglas, you go to your class today. "

Eoghan and Tomás made their way to Tomás's first class, Math. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. A few rude comments about his sexuality from a few classmate, and a teacher's racist remark to half the class, nothing new. His water tasted weird,  
but he shrugged it off because it was a flavor water his sister gave him before school. Tomás was sitting on the wall in the gym, feeling like someone punched him with an iron fist in his stomache. He was feeling light headed for whatever reason.  
He assumed it was due to his anemia, and drank some more went to go ask Coach Baker if he could go see the nurse. Sadly, he collapsed in the gym.

* * *

"Victim's name is Tomás Ramirez, 17. He collapsed in the gym. The doctors said they found sodium hypochlorite in his had to pump his stomach. Luckily it wasn't a lot, but they are keeping him for observation,' Rollins said hanging up the phone.

"Okay...okay...I'll see you in a few,"Liv said and hung up her phone.

"Hot date,"Fin joked.

"No, I called in an old friend to help us."

"Who,"Carisi asked.

"Me. Dr. George Huang. I don't think we've met,"he said.

"Dominick Carisi, but everyone calls me Sonny,"Sonny said, shaking his hand.

"Please, If you have anything against him, put it aside for these kids,"Liv said,"So what do think?"

"Well, to anyone, these kids seem random, at the most. Normally, they would stick to a specific group, they are really all over the place."

"What do you mean,"Amanda asked.

"Gender, race...specific traits like blond hair or brown eyes. Maybe even the same groups like debate or the basketball team. What does each of the victims do after school?"

"Well Kimberley Niiles is an Honor Student and is part of the school's Beta Club, Kevin Baker is part of the drama club , Sienna Magoro works in her mother's shop, Kyle Mason is in the school's band, and the most recent victim Tomás Ramirez is part of  
a volunteer group for the school."

"Still these kids specifically were chosen,"Fin said.

"Wait, Kimberly and Kyle both have one connection and it's a student named Eoghan Douglas,"Sonny stated.

"But he said that his and Kimberly's families was close and that Kyle was his best friend. And that's just two of the victims."

"Well, at the hospital, Tomás's sister said he had a date tonight, do we know who the girlfriend is,"Fin asked.

"His parents didn't even know he was seeing someone."

"So we're back at square one then...

* * *

George looked at each of the victims carefully and made note. His years of working for the FBI caused him to pick up some habits that were hard to drop.

"Victim number one,"He recorded,"Kimberley Niiles. Honor student, age 17. Was sodomized three blocks in an alley from her home,of European used was a common ruler. Victim number two Kevin Baker, age 16, of mixed heritage ( Polynesian and African).Was  
attacked and had his leg broken by a stage prop, by a figure in a mask backstage of the school auditorium. Victim number three, Sienna Magoro, albino, Nigerian. Was attacked behind her mother's shop,was stabbed multiple time, defensive wounds present  
on arms and hands. Victim number four, Sarah McGrath,age 14, British Isle exchange student, she was attacked after the first practice for basketball. Was found with ripped clothing, sodomized with a...swing pole. Victim number five, Kyle Mason, Band  
student, age 15, Hispanic, non-white. Was attacked not far from his home from behind, with a bat. Victim number six, Tomás, age 17, Latino, volunteer. Was poisoned with common household bleach.

None of these victims have much in common. Some are in the same grade, other than that, nothing. Two victims have a person in common, but not much else. They were each picked for a reason. It is almost personally. Like the suspect knew who will be  
where, and when. The suspect also know how to cover their tracks. Wearing a mask for frontal assaults. Making sure to wear gloves and leave the weapon they used. Like this isn't their first time doing this.

The odd thing about this whole thing is...it started right around attacks slowed down during the Christmas holiday, and picked back up at the start of the semester. Almost like each one personally did something to them. If it is for revenge, why these  
student specifically? Is it a staff member, a student, or a random person? Or is it just for their amusement..."

Tomás Ramirez was in his hospital room. It's late, but he's still up. He wanted to text Eoghan to explain to him what happened. But his phone was still in his locker at school. A nurse came in wearing one of those surgical thought nothing, until he realized  
she didn't turn on the lights. Tomás was trying to stay calm. The nurse took off the oximeter off his finger and put it on her own,and then proceed to smother him with a pillow. When he stopped struggling, she placed the oximeter back on his finger  
and quickly ran out the room. When the actually nurse came in and began CPR on him. Many doctors and nurses came through trying to revive him.

Elsewhere the nurse that was in his room, was walking out the door. Despite the hospital being on lockdown...


	4. Chapter 4

I always hated moving around. I've never really fit in anywhere. It started in the 5th grade, with both my parents being military I never really made a lot of friends. Mostly because I knew I wouldn't be stay in one place long. Then I got the news aboutmy  
/mother,she took a bullet for a comrade. She didn't die, but she retired. Almost a year later, her and dad divorced, and dad got custody of me.

In the seventh grade,Dad married this woman and I was forced to accept this. No really paid me any mind, so now here we are in New York City. Dad retired here so I could finish high school. I can't say I was excited. I hated it here.

My stepmother pointed out I had some very odd... behaviors. She said, and I quote,' It's like I have no emotions.' She's not wrong, I just stopped caring. I've received counseling, and the therapist said I've 'shut down'. So I had him thrown in jail.  
/All I said is that he made me uncomfortable, and that he was inappropriate with me. They didn't really believe me because there was no proof and I was the only to say this. So I forced him to retire. Just the usual, threats, blackmail, a little physical  
/violence. Turns out he was gay, in a conservative town. I had a lot of money from birthdays and monthly ( I know tragic)allowance saved up and hired a few of the local thugs to rough him up a bit and trash his office.

Anyway fast forward a few years to now. Here we are in the Big Apple. I hate it. It's crowded, the crime rate is ridiculous, and traffic is always bad. But this is where Linda wanted to live, because she's from here. She always gets what she wants.  
She

wanted me to go to her alma mater, Fort Hamilton,andthat's where I was enrolled. It was almost Halloween when I started there. I never really talked to anyone, because who would want to be friends with the new girl. I assumed I would have to

wait until the next semester,... until I saw him.

His strawberry blonde hair. Eyes like the peridot on my ring. He actually paid attention to me. For the whole school day. Eoghan Douglas. He walked me to class, he ate lunch with school, I followed him to his house.

It was all going so well until she came. That girl, Kimberley Niiles. She greeted him and they went into his house. All I saw was red. She that stereotypical blonde hair blue eyes girl. I wanted her to suffer...

* * *

Two weeks later I got an email from an unknown sender.

'You do know stalking is against the law. I can help you with your little... problem. I stay on the up and up. And spill the tea when needed. I can get you the info you want, whether it's a routine or just blackmail material.'

They left a number tried calling it, but it wouldn't go through.

'Text messages only deary,"

'Who are you?'

'Just call me...Blue. Come by room 211 tomorrow before school.'

'Why?'

'All will be revealed tomorrow 7:45'


	5. Chapter 5

I left the house earlier than I normally would. Dad dropped me off, but never bothered to ask why I had to be at school so early. I made my way to Room 211, a room everyone assumed was for storage. There were only a few staff members roaming the hall  
/and maybe a hand full of students here for whatever reason. I knocked on the door, and it opened. I stepped into the dark room, only to hear the door close behind me.

"Welcome," Blue said, I can't tell if they're male or female and their voice is nasally.

" I thought this room was use for storage... and why is it so dark in here."

" Well, I like my privacy. So about your problem."

" First thing's first, how do you know so much?"

" My father was a investigative reporter and my mother... well a lot secrets got sold to the highest bidder. So I picked a few things here and there. But we're here about you. I have a phone for you, but I can't do something for nothing."

" What do you want," I asked.

" There is this teacher, . Get rid of him."

" Can you tell me why?"

" Well, he used to work in Texas under the name Derek Kingsley. Well, until he was charged with statutory rape."

"So how do you want me to do about it?"

" I'm glad you asked. He teaches Art. And guess who is in his class. Two birds one stone. The school gets rid of a rapist and you get Kimberly out the way," they said giving me an iPhone SE.

" And if there are others..."

" I'll help you get them out the way,too, but if you get caught, I don't know you. You have one week"

* * *

I unlocked the phone and it was all there. Mr. Young's schedule. Today he had to supervise 4th Lunch. I probably sneak into his class and steal something. But my prints would also be on it. According to what Blue had on the iPhone, he gave Kimberly  
/more attention than any other student,I could tip off the police...but that will call for an investigation... andThat's the best chance I have.

The school stillhad pay phones but they're near the front office and not enough people use them.

I walked to my locker and saw that the Beta Club was meeting this morning. It gave me an idea.

' _What's Kimberly's Locker #'_

' _214_ '

Mine was 224. It was a quick search and I found it.

I opened my messenger bag and got a notebook out. I opened it to an unused page and wrote:

' **Meet me in the auditorium at 8:05. I need some advice on unwanted attention.'**

I quickly folded the note and slid it into the grates in the locker. I walked back over to my locker and opened it, that way Kimberly won't notice me.


	6. Chapter 6

Kimberly made her way towards the auditorium. Another student was dealing with unwanted attention from a teacher. When she arrived there was a girl standing in front of the doors. Her dark hair fell in front of her face.  
" Are you the one who get the note," Kimberly asked.  
" Oh, I'm sorry if this seems a little forward but someone said you could possibly help," she said.  
" Well,I can try"

The girl explain that there was this guy in her nieghbor hood, maybe going to one of the universities. And that he wouldn't leave her alone, that she was scared that he'd do something.  
" Well, have you told someone... beside me?"  
" Well... no. I'm just scare that Mr. Young will... I'm sorry, please don't tell him I told you."  
Kimberly stared in shock. She though she was the only one.  
" I don't want to go to the police, because then my dad will be like 'I told you so' with my mom and as much as I want to see him behind bars, I have too much on my plate. Mom is trying to get full custody but I can't transfers schools again. I just got  
used to this school, military family and all, and now I'm rambling."  
"No, no. I just thought it was just me. I'm pretty confident thatI know I have to go to the police. But seeing how it's the weekend and Beta has the Halloween fundraiser going... thank you... I'm sorry I never got your name."  
" A-"  
The bell rings to signal the arrival of students.  
"I should go. I have Art first." And the girl left.

* * *

Towards the end of lunch,thepolice came and questioned Mr. Young. The rumor mill was turning. He seemed a bit nervous, it could be played off as something minor. No one really knew why they were asking questions.

"A lot people's names come up. Maybe his did?"  
" Have you never seen a cop show? His prints are probably at the crime scene."  
" Maybe his face popped up. They do have facial recognition software."  
" Do you think he's going to be arrested?" 


	7. Chapter 7

_"A Fort Hamilton High School staff member is currently under investigation. Police says they are working the school's staff in order to find any more victims. So far only one came forward. The Special Victim Unit are urging others to come forward and tell their story, so that what happened to their classmate will never happen to another. More to come as they continue to investigate."_

 ** _"A student from Fort Hamilton High School was attacked near her home a few days ago by her teacher. Due to their age, their identity can not be released until the parents agree. The main suspect is her teacher, Andrew Young. However his name isn't even Andrew Young, it is actually Derek Kingsley. A few years ago he faced staturory rape charges but pleaded out to..."_**

It was all coming together. I was sitting in the living room with my dad and stepmom watching the news. I was trying to read my book, but "mommy dearest" was flipping back and forth through the news channels.

" How did he even get hired to begin with," my step mom asked.

" It's hard to say, Linda," my dad started," I'm betting he found a away around the fingerprinting. Maybe even had someone else do it for him."

" Isn't that illegal," I asked, making it seem like I was trying to pay attention to what they're talking about.

" Yes."

" Kimberly, are you sure you want to go through with this," Mrs. Niiles asked.

" Yes mom. If I don't who knows what Mr. Young or whatever he's calling himself will do to someone else."

"Don't worry, Mr.and Mrs. Niiles. We will prep her for trial and—"

" I know you will Detective Rollins and Detective Tutuola," Mr. Niiles started," But she's still recovering from her surgery. That Bastard..."

" Mr. Niiles, I understand you're mad, but Kimberly already said her piece. We can have a protection detail on her if you want"

"And she only had to testify if this goes to trial."

" I never touched her!"

" Well your prints on the ruler says otherwise," Olivia quipped.

"Derek that's enough," his lawyer said,"Get your ADA. I want to make a deal with him."

"Sure you do," Sonny said .

 **To the readers of this, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I completely forgot about this story and I was getting caught up on my Law and Order SVU. Another chapter will be out soon and it will be longer than this chapter. And yes the chapters will start going in the chronological order of the attacks on each student. More on our mystery Yandere to come as well**


	8. Chapter 8

"... _The DA made a deal with the defense in order, and this is quoting the defense attorney,' Spare these students the humiliation of a trial that holds no ground.'They agreed on 12 year fo-"_

This is bullshit," Fin voiced, turning off the television.

" Well, at least those student don't have to testify," Sonny said.

" Hey, Eoghan. The AP history class needs extra hands for an event going on next Friday."

" ...okay? Mr. Freeman talked about it. But I really don't want to go, Kevin."

" You don't have to. Their teaming up with the drama club and art club to create some masks," Kevin explained.

" I though the art club was disbanded after... you know."

" Well it was, but Mrs. Hanson volunteered until they could get a new teacher in. And who knows how long that will take. Plus from what I hear, all the history teachers are offering extra credit to those who participate in the event ."

Well I do need to bring my C up...

" Okay. I'll do it. I just have to text my mom about it."

 _You work pretty fast_

 **What now?**

 _I thought I'd let you know about one Kevin Baker._

 _Saw him talking to you know who. Something about spending some time together. My sources aren't clear on the reason though._

 **Send me the information.**

Kevin was the odd kid. No one was sure of about his family. Kevin wasn't even his name, well not his first name anyway, it was actually Kauri. He just went by Kevin because it was simpler and saved him a few headaches.

His dad was From New Zealand and his mom an African American woman. He took after his dad the most but love theater just as much as his mom.

He was backstage when it happened. A figure in one of the masks he made for the district heritage event knocked him down. A stage prop from their production of The Hunchback Of Norte Dame was brought down on his leg.

Kevin's screams alerted the few stragglers and the figure dropped the pole and ran off.

Kevin was a hard kid to follow. Had both advanced and regular classes. Spent most of his time reading up on plays and musicals. The only good info I got was the drama club's meeting schedule. Most of it was useless: next performance, fundraisers, co-op events with other clubs. The fact that he worked effects and lighting was an eye opener.


End file.
